Terminator (Franchise)
The list of victims in the Terminator series are in this article. Deaths in dream sequences don't count. First Timeline Terminator # Punk Leader - Possibly killed by T-600 # Punk - Impaled by T-600 # Gun Store Owner - Shot by T-600 # Sarah Ann Connor - Shot by T-600 # Sarah Louise Connor - Shot by T-600 # Matt - Thrown into various objects, glass, table, etc. Finished off by being thrown through a wall. # Ginger - Shot 7 times by T-600. # Sergeant Wright - Run down by T-600 with a car # Captain Chapnick - Shot by T-600 # Warden Bryan - Shot by T-600 # Ed Traxler - Shot by T-600 # Hal Vukovich - Shot by T-600 # Sarah Connor's mother - Killed by T-600 and T-1000 # Tanker Driver - Beaten to death by T-600 # Kyle Reese - Died when the pipebomb attached to T-600 exploded, sending him down a flight of stairs, resulting in a broken neck # T-600 - Crushed under heavy machinery by T-101 T2: Judgment Day # Cop - Stabbed by T-1000 # Tourist - Shot by T-1000 # Janelle - killed off-screen by T-1000 # Todd - impaled through the mouth by T-1000 in Janelle's form # Max (dog) - Neck snapped by T-1000 # Lewis - stabbed in the eye by T-1000 in the form of Lewis himself # Motorcycle cop - Killed by T-1000 # Miles Dyson - manually detonates the explosives, destroying CyberDyne Systems and its HQ, and killing himself in the process # Police Chopper Pilot - Thrown away by T-1000 # Tanker Truck Driver - Stabbed in the chest/impaled by T-1000 # T-1000 - blasted by T-101 with a grenade launcher, sending him into a pit of molten steel, destroying him for good # T-101 - relucantly lowered into the pit of molten steel by Sarah and John Connor, as he still contained a part of SkyNet within him, which had to be destroyed if humanity were to have a chance of surviving T3: Rise of the Machines # Sarah Connor - Died of leukemia prior to the film. # Rich Woman - Neck snapped by T-X. # Cop Westside Street ''- Killed (off screen) by T-X. # Jose Barrera - Shot by T-X. # Bill Anderson - Shot by T-X. # Bill's Girlfriend - Shot by T-X. # Elizabeth Anderson - Shot (off screen) by T-X. # Betsy - Shot by T-X. # Scott Petersen - Killed offscreen by T-X with a saw. # Detective Edwards - Impaled by T-X's arm. # Detective Martinez - Punched into a window by T-X. # Robert Brewster - Shot by T-X. # '''T-X '- Exploded when T-850 shoved a bomb into her mouth. # T-850 "Model 101" ''- Destroyed in the explosion that killed T-X, sacrificing himself to save John and Kate. Terminator Salvation # Marcus Wright executed by the state of California # General Ashdown, General Pachenko and 12 other crewmen blown up in submarine by Hunter-Killer # John Connor freezes the T-RIP with molten iron and liquid nitrogen. When it retaliates, Marcus beheads the machine. # Marcus Wright sacrifices his heart in order to save John’s life Genisys Timeline Terminator Genisys* # The antagonistic T-800 is sniped by Sarah Connor, deactivating it. It is later beheaded by Kyle Reese. # The T-1000 is exposed to hydrochloric acid and destroyed. # John Connor/ T-3000 is disintegrated by a time displacement machine. Asterisk denotes section currently under construction. New Timeline This timeline includes The Terminator, Terminator 2: Judgement day and Terminator: Dark Fate. So the deaths from the first two films count in this timeline but the ones from films 3-5 do not. Terminator # Sarah Ann Connor - shot by T-800 # Unnamed Resistance Gunner - killed by Skynet Forces in the future # Sarah Louise Connor - shot by T-800 # Matt - Thrown into various objects, glass, table, etc. Finished off by being thrown through a wall. # Ginger - Shot 7 times by T-800. # Unnamed Cop - head bashed against car by T-800 # Sergeant Wright - run down by T-800 with a car # Captain Chapnick - shot by T-800 # Warden Bryan - shot by T-800 # Ed Traxler - shot by T-800 # Hal Vukovich - shot by T-800 # Sarah Connor's mother - killed by T-800 # ''Kyle Reese - died when the pipebomb attached to T-800 exploded, sending him down a flight of stairs, resulting in a broken neck # T-101 - crushed under heavy machinery by Sarah Connor T2: Judgment Day # Janelle - killed off-screen by T-1000 # Todd - impaled through the mouth by T-1000 in Janelle's form # Lewis - stabbed in the eye by T-1000 in the form of Lewis himself # Miles Dyson - manually detonates the explosives, destroying CyberDyne Systems and its HQ, and killing himself in the process # T-1000 - blasted by T-101 with a grenade launcher, sending him into a pit of molten steel, destroying him for good # T-101 - relucantly lowered into the pit of molten steel by Sarah and John Connor, as he still contained a part of SkyNet within him, which had to be destroyed if humanity were to have a chance of surviving Terminator: Dark Fate 1.John Conner - shot twice by Carl from a shotgun 2. Vicente Ramos - Killed off-screen by the Rev-9 3.Diego Ramos - Stabbed with a metal pole and blown up in a truck after it being hit by the Rev-9 4.Grace's father - Killed in the future by a gang for a can of Peaches 5.Agent Brenner - Stabbed through the chest by the Rev-9 6.Grace - Had her power core willingly ripped out of her by Dani Ramos to destroy the Rev-9. 7.Rev-9 - Destroyed by 'Carl' with Grace's Power Core 8.T-800/Carl - Destroyed himself whilst blowing up the Rev-9 with Grace's Power Core. Not fully completed yet. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Film series